I'm a Ghost
by dorkyeol
Summary: Bagi Jaebum, melihat Nora tidur di sebelahnya pada saat bangun pagi sih wajar. Apalagi jika Nora berlari kesana kemari menelusuri kamarnya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau saat kau bangun pagi, yang menyambutmu adalah hantu?. GOT7 fanfic JJ couple aka JBxJR


I'm a Ghost

**Main cast :**

Im Jaebum

Park Jinyoung

**Other cast :**

Mark Tuan

Bambam

**Warn! **Yaoi, BL. DLDR.

.

Bagi Jaebum, melihat Nora tidur di sebelahnya pada saat bangun pagi sih wajar. Apalagi jika Nora berlari kesana kemari menelusuri kamarnya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau saat kau bangun pagi, yang menyambutmu adalah...

.

Hantu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini cukup cerah. Semua orang terlihat semangat menyambut pagi yang indah ini. burung-burung saling bersahutan, _ahjussi _pengantar koran dan susu, mahasiswa kuliahan, murid-murid taman kanak-kanak.

Yah. Semuanya terlihat bersemangat pagi ini.

Kecuali satu orang.

Im Jaebum namanya.

Murid kelas akhir di salah satu _Senior high school _ini menyambut paginya dengan beberapa luka memar di wajah, tangan, dan kakinya.

Sungguh sial minggu ini. sudah kehilangan dompet, uang, dan kartu debit, kemarin ia malah harus berurusan dengan pelajar dari sekolah tetangga.

Alhasil dirinya mendapati dirinya dihiasi dengan bercak kebiruan itu.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi paling belakang. Tepat di belakang kursi teman baiknya. Teman satu 'geng' lebih tepatnya.

"wow. Kapan kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Mark saat melihat wajah temannya penuh dengan tattoo alami.

Jaebum berdecak sebal. "kemarin. Kau tau, sekolah kampungan itu tiba-tiba menyerang. Dasar tidak tahu adat."

"kau pikir pertempuran antar sekolah itu termasuk adat?" Mark tertawa kecil. Ia kini beralih ke ponsel pintarnya saat benda itu berbunyi;ada pesan masuk.

Jaebum menelungkupkan wajahnya ke mejanya. Mungkin istirahat sejenak sebelum masuk akan membuat _mood_ nya sedikit lebih baik.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara anak-anak lain yang sedang bercengkrama di luar kelas.

"hey!" Mark memukul pelan permukaan meja dan membuat Jaebum mau tak mau tersentak dan bangun.

"ada apa sih? kau tidak lihat aku sibuk?"

Mark berdesis pelan. "aku hanya mau bertanya. Apa kau mengerjakan tugas sejarah dari Kang saem?"

Jaebum yang hendak menelungkupkan wajahnya lagi sontak menatap Mark. _Eagle eye _nya sedikit membelalak.

"kau ingat kan tugas yang ia berikan minggu lalu?" tanya Mark sekaligus mengingatkan. "kalau kau tak mengerjakannya, ia tak segan-segan memberimu nilai F."

Mark bisa lihat kalau Jaebum tengah mengumpat tiada henti.

Dan...

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Membuat _mood _Jaebum yang semula buruk, menjadi tambah buruk bagai jatuh ke dasar palung laut.

Murid-murid langsung masuk memenuhi kelas dan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan umpatan –umpatan masih setia keluar dari mulut Jaebum.

Tak lama, Kang seonsaengnim masuk ke kelasnya. Andai saja pelajaran guru itu bukan di jam pertama.

Jaebum bersumpah dalam hatinya kalau benar-benar Kang seonsaengnim akan memberikan nilai F, ia tak akan ragu mematahkan pergelangan kaki atau pun tangannya. Bahkan ia akan mematahkan lehernya kalau perlu.

Oh God. Ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Mana mungkin ia akan membunuh Kang saem hanya karena masalah sepele seperti... tugas.

"letakan buku tulis kalian di atas meja." Perintah Kang saem. Murid-murid kelas pun langsung mengeluarkan buku tulis mereka dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Tak terkecuali Jaebum.

Kang Saem perlahan berjalan ke setiap meja. Berhenti sejenak untuk melihat hasil pekerjaan murid-muridnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kang saem telah sampai di dekat meja Jaebum dan Mark. Melihat isi buku milik Mark terlebih dahulu dan kemudian beralih pada buku milik Jaebum.

Jaebum sudah pasrah jika akan kena omel, cacian, serta nilai F yang akan diberikan padanya.

Jaebum hanya menunduk saat Kang saem membuka dan membaca bukunya. _see? _Bahkan seorang preman sekolah pun takut dengan guru sejarah ini.

Tak berapa lama, Kang saem menaruh kembali buku Jaebum di meja dan berlalu meninggalkan meja mereka.

Jaebum menatap Kang saem, bukunya, dan Mark bergantian. Seakan tak percaya bahwa Kang saem baru saja melewatinya. Sekali lagi, MELEWATINYA. Bahkan tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Dengan cepat Jaebum mengambil bukunya dan membukanya. Begitu pula dengan Mark yang ikut melihat buku tulis namja berambut kehitaman itu.

"kau..." Mark membolak balik halaman bukunya. "mengerjakannya?" sambungnya.

Mata Jaebum menyipit. Ia terlihat membuang nafasnya perlahan.

"aku tak merasa aku mengerjakannya.."

Ia menutup bukunya dan kembali meletakkannya di meja. Mengingat keras apakah ia mengerjakan tugas ini atau tidak.

Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke tiga sejak insiden tugas sejarah yang selesai secara misterius. Dan sudah tiga hari juga hal yang sama menemani hari-harinya.

Dua hari yang lalu, Jaebum sengaja tak mengerjakan tugas biologi. Dan _voila~ _besoknya, dengan ajaib tugas sebanyak dua puluh lima nomor itu terisi sempurna.

Begitu pula dengan kemarin. Awalnya sih Jaebum akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh guru bahasa Koreanya. Hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk berkutat dengan deretan huruf hangul yang bisa membuatnya tertidur kapan saja.

Lagi-lagi pekerjaan rumahnya selesai dengan sempurna.

Di satu sisi, Jaebum bersyukur karena ia tak perlu repot-repot membuang –buang waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk sebuah tugas.

Tapi di sisi lainnya ia cukup dibuat bingung dan penasaran. Siapa yang mengerjakan tugasnya selama ini?

Ia sudah bertanya pada semua orang di rumahnya. Tapi tak satupun mereka mengakui kalau mereka yang mengerjakannya.

Jaebum juga sudah membuka seluruh memori ingatannya. Tak satupun ada memori yang menyebutkan bahwa Jaebum telah mengerjakan tugasnya.

Lagipula tulisan di buku tulisnya –tugasnya- bukan tulisannya. Tulisan itu terlalu rapih untuk dibilang tulisan Jaebum.

Dan tulisan di buku tulis sejarah, biologi, dan bahasa Koreanya, sama. Sama persis. Tulisan yang rapih dan teratur. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari tulisan Jaebum.

Satu lagi yang terpenting.

Ada wewangian yang tercium dari ke tiga buku tulisnya ini.

Entahlah. Jaebum sendiri tak yakin wangi apa yang berhasil dicerna melalui indra penciuman ke otaknya.

Antara wangi vannila? Dan strawberry?

Wanginya lembut seperti... wangi bayi?

Tak ada wangi yang bisa mendeskripsikannya. Maka dari itu Jaebum tak yakin. Mungkin indra penciumannya sedikit terganggu.

Baiklah kembali ke tulisan.

Sekarang sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam lebih empat menit. Itu tandanya, sudah kurang lebih dua setengah jam ia telah duduk di kursi belajarnya dan mengamati persamaan yang ada pada ke tiga buku tulisnya.

Cukup melelahkan memang. Mungkin ia harus menelpon kantor detektif kogoro untung menyelesaikan semua ini.

Terserahlah Sinichi atau detektif Takagi. Yang penting Jaebum ingin segera mengetahui siapa yang telah berbaik hati mengerjakan semua tugasnya.

Ayolah. Detektif Kogoro, Shinichi Kudo, Heiji, ataupun detektif Takagi beserta detektif-detektif yang lain hanyalah fiktif belaka. Tak ada di dunia nyata.

Lupakan tentang detektif. Jaebum mereganggkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku karena terlalu lama duduk diam sambil berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya.

Besok hari sabtu. Jadi tak ada jadwal sekolah. Ia bisa tidur sepuasnya. Mungkin tak sepuasnya karena ia masih mencari jawaban misteri tentang tugasnya.

Menutup matanya yang lelah perlahan sembari membolak-balikan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dirinya berpetualang di alam mimpi.

"selamat tidur.."

Sebuah suara amat pelan –bahkan hampir tak ada terdengar- mengiringi satu detik sebelum Jaebum benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaebum menggeliatkan tubuhnya sekaligus meregangkan ototnya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

Ia kemudian membalik tubuhnya ke kanan saat di rasa hangat sekaligus cahaya dari sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendelanya sedikit mengganggu wajahnya.

Selang tiga puluh detik, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Mata sipitnya yang masih terasa sedikit berat menangkap sesosok.. entahlah Jaebum tak bisa menyebutkan dia itu orang dewasa atau anak-anak.

Jaebum kembali menutup matanya. Mencoba memasuki alam mimpinya kembali. Namun beeberapa detik kemudian...

'tunggu! Ada orang di kamarku?!' batinnya.

Ia membuka matanya lebar. Ingin melihat kembali apa benar ada orang di kamarnya atau itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

Benar saja! ada seseorang yang tengah berada di sampingnya. Berjongkok dan menumpukan kedua tangan dan dagunya di atas ranjang. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan posisi Jaebum yang tengah berbaring.

Sontak Jaebum menarik dirinya menjauh.

"s –siapa kau?" tanya Jaebum menyelidik. "sejak kapan kau ada di kamarku?"

Seseorang itu tak menjawab. Ia sekarang malah berjalan santai di sekitar kamar Jaebum tanpa memperdulikan si pemilik kamar menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Oh sungguh Jaebum tak bisa memperkirakan berapa umur seseorang ini.

Untuk ukuran tinggi badannya, mungkin dia namja berumur antara tujuh belas sampai dua puluh tahun. Tapi wajahnya terlalu manis untuk kategori namja. Dan Jaebum belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya.

"aku?" namja itu duduk di tepi ranjang Jaebum. Sementara Jaebum telah duduk di tepi yang lain.

"namaku Park Jinyoung.." jawabnya setelah jeda yang cukup singkat.

Jaebum memicingkan matanya. "apa aku mengenalmu?"

Namja itu –atau sebut saja Jinyoung mulai sekarang- terkekeh pelan.

"aku tidak tahu kau mengenalku atau tidak. Tapi aku mengenalmu." Jinyoung menghampiri Jaebum yang sudah berdiri di tepi ranjang sejak sepuluh detik yang lalu.

"kau. Im Jaebum. Sekarang duduk di kelas akhir, idola sekaligus preman di sekolah, lahir 6 Januari dan kau punya satu kakak perempuan. Benarkan?"

"kau _stalker _ya?" Jaebum heran. Anak ini tahu banyak juga tentang dirinya.

Jinyoung mendengus dan berlalu mendekati jendela. Membukanya dan membiarkan udara hangat di pagi hari menyapanya.

Sesaat sebelum itu, Jaebum merasakan sebuah aroma yang familiar mendesak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya.

"hei bocah. Kau yang mengerjakan tugasku ya?" selidiknya. Namja manis bersurai hitam itu menoleh ke arah Jaebum.

"memangnya kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku?" ia memiringkan kepalanya. Memasang muka bingung yang sengaja dibuat –buat.

Jaebum mendengus sebal. Entah kenapa namja di depannya ini kini seperti menyuruh untuk meninjunya. Apa ini yang disebut _cuteness that calls for a punch_?

"kau masuk ke kamarku dan mengerjakan semua tugasku secara diam-diam. Kau seperti hantu."

Namja itu tertawa.

"hebat. Padahal aku belum memberitahumu tapi kau sudah tahu kalau aku hantu?"

Jaebum sedikit tersentak mendengar pernyataan dari namja yang ia yakini lebih muda dari dirinya. Masa sih namja ini hantu?

"kau tidak terlihat seperti hantu. Memangnya ada hantu yang mengerjakan tugas manusia?" ledeknya.

"aku disini hanya ingin merubah dirimu."

Jaebum lagi-lagi memicingkan matanya. Merubah katanya? Merubah apa? Dirinya? Memangnya dia apa? _Power ranger_? Pakai acara berubah segala.

Langkah kakinya ia bawa mendekati Jinyoung yang hanya terpaut beberapa langkah, dan kemudian menyentuh wajah mungilnya.

"kau yakin dirimu hantu? Aku bahkan bisa melihat dan menyentuhmu."

"benaaar. Aku ini hantu dan kau harus percaya itu." Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"aku tak yakin dirimu hantu. Apa semua hantu melakukan _aegyo _untuk membuat manusia percaya kalau dia hantu?"

Jinyoung menghentakan kakinya sebal. Berputar di tempat layaknya anak kecil yang memohon dibelikan sebuah permen.

"ish kau menyebalkan. Sudah cepat sana mandi! Kau bau." Ia mendorong Jaebum ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamar. Tak lupa melempar handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

"hantu cerewet.."

Jaebum menutup pintu kamarn mandi tepat satu detik sebelum bantal melayang ke arah kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung hanya berbaring di ranjang milik Jaebum sambil memainkan bantal sembari menunggu sang empunya kamar selesai mandi.

Memang baru sepuluh menit sih Jaebum masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi ya terasa lama juga kalau kau yang menunggu.

Tak lama, suara pintu terbuka tertangkap indra pendengaran Jinyoung. Sontak ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Jaebum keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Menampakan tubuh atletisnya yang sedikit basah serta air yang menetes dari rambutnya. Membuat rona merah dengan cepat menjalar di pipi Jinyoung.

"Ya! kenapa tidak pakai baju?!" teriak Jinyoung seraya memalingkan muka ke arah lain.

"memannya ada orang mandi pakai baju?"

"ih maksud ku, kenapa tidak pakai baju di dalam kamar mandi?!"

Jaebum tertawa kecil dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. "kukira kerjaan hantu itu mengintip orang mandi."

Jinyoung hanya bergumam pelan namun masih bisa Jaebum dengar. Ia hanya diam tak bergerak saat Jaebum memakai pakaiannya.

"aku sudah selesai. Nah sekarang aku harus apa?" tanyanya setelah pakaiannya telah sempurna melekat di tubuhnya.

Namja manis itu mendorong Jaebum dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi belajarnya. Sedangkan dirinya kemudian menarik sebuah kursi ke dekat Jaebum dan mendudukinya.

"aku tahu kau banyak tugas. Kerjakan sekarang"

"aku tidak ada tugas."

"bohong. Kau ada tugas matematika dan kimia. Cepat kerjakan!" serunya sambil membuka buku Jaebum yang berhubungan dengan pelajarannya.

"kau benar-benar seorang _stalker _ya? atau jangan-jangan kau _sasaeng fans _ku?"

"tidak penting. Cepat kerjakan saja. aku juga tahu kau biasanya mengerjakan tugas sehari sebelum di kumpulkan. Dan biasanya kau akan begadang mengerjakannya."

Jaebum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hantu ini cukup tahu banyak. Jangan-jangan dirinya populer di kalangan hantu.

Berkali-kali tangan Jaebum berhenti menuliskan angka-angka dan rumus kimia saat otaknya tidak bekerja;tidak mengerti pelajarannya. Dan berkali-kali juga Jinyoung dengan senang hati menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah di pahami.

Terkadang Jinyoung harus memutar otaknya saat melihat rumus yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Jujur saja, Jinyoung bukan hantu yang sempat duduk di bangku kelas akhir.

Tapi otak jeniusnya dengan cepat berhasil menangkap rumus itu dan menjelaskannya pada Jaebum.

Candaan kecil sesekali Jaebum lontarkan saat dirinya merasa bosan. Dan saat itu juga Jinyoung memukulnya pelan dan menyuruhnya fokus belajar.

.

.

"akh lelahnya.." Jaebum meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena sudah dua jam ia duduk sembari berkutat dengan tugasnya yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak.

Ia kemudian menatap Jinyoung yang dengan sukarela membereskan meja belajar Jaebum yang.. yaah sangat berantakan.

"hei bocah hantu." Panggilnya.

"hmm?"

"sudah berapa lama kau jadi hantu?" tanya Jaebum kemudian.

Jinyoung menimang-nimang sebentar. "mmm.. sekitar tiga hari"

"baru tiga hari dan kau sudah tahu banyak tentangku?" tanyanya menggoda. Bermaksud menjahili bocah hantu itu dan menyebut dirinya _stalker._

Jinyoung tak menjawabnya dan tetap fokus membereskan meja belajar.

"berapa umurmu?" tanya Jaebum lagi.

"tujuh belas tahun.." balasnya singkat.

Jaebum mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Menepuk-nepuk sisi sebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan agar Jinyoung berbaring di sebelahnya.

Perlahan Jinyoung menghampirinya dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Jaebum.

"bisa ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa jadi hantu? Maksudku.. yaah kau tahu.."

Jinyoung menatap Jaebum dan tersenyum tipis.

"jangan berpikiran yang lain. Aku sungguh belum meninggal.."

"lalu?"

Jinyoung menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"hari itu aku mengikuti orang yang aku sukai untuk mengembalikan sebuah barang miliknya yang terjatuh. Aku mencoba memanggilnya namun ia tak mendengarku. Sampai aku menyadari bahwa dia ternyata bersama teman-temannya untuk berkelahi dengan sekelompok murid dari sekolah lain..."

Jaebum sedikit tersentak. Rasanya seperti ia kenal situasi itu.

"tanpa aku sadari, seorang murid dari sekolah lain itu melemparku dengan batu. Dia salah sasaran. Dia melepariku karena aku memakai baju seragam sekolah yang sama dengan orang yang aku sukai. Aku jatuh dan membentur trotoar. Kemudian semua gelap dan aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi."

Jaebum hanya bergumam untuk merespon Jinyoung. Tak ada maksud untuk memotong Jinyoung yang tengah bercerita.

"saat aku sadar, aku melihat diriku sendiri tengah terbaring di rumah sakit. dan saat itu juga aku sadar kalau aku sedang mengalami koma. Aku sedikit mendengar ibuku berbicara dengan dokter. Dia bilang benturan di kepalaku sangat keras. Besar kemungkinan kalau aku tidak akan terbangun lagi."

Jinyoung mengusap air mata yang turun melewati pipinya. Kemudian menatap Jaebum dan mencoba tersenyum.

"aku tak mau lagi ada korban sepertiku. Maka dari itu, aku ingin merubah hidupmu. Kau tahu. jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk hal yang tidak berguna.."

Jaebum bisa melihat betapa tulusnya Jinyoung mengucapkan pesan itu padanya. Ia membalas senyum tipis Jinyoung. Mengusap punggungnya untuk memberikan ketenangan.

Menatap manik indahnya yang basah entah kenapa membuat hati Jaebum berdegup kencang. Inikah yang namanya cinta pada pandang pertama? Wajar sih terjadi pada manusia.

Tapi.. ini dengan hantu.

Normal kah dia bila jatuh cinta dengan seorang –atau mungkin sesosok hantu yang baru ditemuinya selama beberapa jam?

Entah kenapa Jaebum merasa bersalah pada namja manis di sampingnya. Perkataan namja itu membuat Jaebum ingin merubah segala kekurangannya di masa lalu. Tak ada lagi perkelahian, tak ada lagi preman sekolah yang sering kena hukum.

"ah. aku harus pergi sekarang." Jinyoung bangun dari ranjang dan membuat Jaebum sadar dari lamunannya.

"kau.. mau kemana?"

Jinyoung menggeleng. "entahlah. Aku merasa waktuku disini sudah habis." Ia tersenyum kemudian.

"kau akan kembali ke tubuhmu, atau –"

"aku tidak tahu." potong Jinyoung cepat. "yang pasti aku akan pergi darimu. Jadi tidak akan ada lagi yang mengerjakan tugasmu selain dirimu sendiri."

Jaebum menghela nafasnya dan ikut bangun dari ranjang. Melepaskan sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dari tangan kirinya dan memasangkannya pada lengan kecil Jinyoung.

"untuk apa?"

"kalau kau kembali ke tubuhmu, pakailah dan temui aku." Jaebum tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh kurus di depannya.

Refleks, Jinyoung membalas pelukan Jaebum tak kalah erat. Menjatuhkan beberapa kristal bening pada kaus biru langit Jaebum dan membuatnya berubah warna menjadi sedikit gelap;basah.

"terima kasih telah menyadarkanku. Terima kasih telah berusaha mencoba merubah hidupku." Jaebum melepas pelukannya dan menatap bola mata Jinyoung dalam.

Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kecil itu. Mengecup dan menyesap pelan bibir plum Jinyoung. Jaebum merasakan adanya perubahan bibir Jinyoung. Dia tersenyum.

Perlahan, tubuh mungil itu menghilang. Mulai dari kaki kecilnya, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang sempurna. Meninggalkan Jaebum yang mematung di tempatnya.

Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit sakit. ia merasakannya.

Merasakan bahwa sebenarnya namja yang di ceritakan Jinyoung adalah...

Dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Jaebum berjalan menuju loker tempat biasa ia menyimpan buku dan barang-barang lain miliknya.

Sudah satu bulan sejak ia berpisah dengan hantu itu. Meski ia hanya melihatnya dalam beberapa jam, rasa rindu selalu melingkupinya saat ia teringat bagaimana si hantu mengajarinya mengerjakan tugas.

Selama itu juga Jaebum berhipotesa bahwa Jinyoung mungkin tak kembali ke tubuhnya. Lagipula satu bulan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Jaebum membuka loker besi itu dan mendapati sebuah benda yang tak asing berada di dalam lokernya.

Sebuah dompet.

Ia melihat isi dompet itu. Itu dompet miliknya! Masih lengkap dengan uang serta kartu debitnya. Bahkan ada sebuah _post it _berwarna _orange _menempel di dompetnya.

Jaebum membaca deretan huruf _hangul _yang tertera.

_Maaf aku baru bisa mengembalikannya sekarang._

Ia memicingkan mata saat selesai membaca tulisan itu. Dia kenal tulisan itu. Tulisan yang pernah mengisi bukunya lebih satu bulan yang lalu.

Matanya membulat kemudian. Dia yakin ini tulisan Jinyoung. Hantu itu. Tak mungkin salah! Jadi namja yang di maksud Jinyoung itu benar dirinya?

Ia melepas _post it _itu dan berlari setelah menutup lokernya. Berlari ke lantai dua. Tempat dimana kelas 2 berada.

Bahkan saking seriusnya, ia tak menanggapi beberapa anak perempuan yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Dasar pangeran sekolah.

Ia terus berlari sampai matanya menangkap sosok mungil sedikit tertatih keluar dari kelas 2-B dengan gelang hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Dan Jaebum yakin itu miliknya.

Ia memperlambat langkahnya. Berjalan mendekati Jinyoung yang kini tengah melihat anak-anak yang bermain bola dari koridor lantai dua dengan wajah riang.

"P –Park Jinyoung?"

Namja itu menoleh. Ekspresinya berubah. Yang tadinya riang, menjadi kaget setengah mati. Bahkan Jinyoung rasanya ingin pipis sekarang saking kagetnya.

"sunbae dari kelas 3 kan? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya.

Jaebum menatap wajah Jinyoung dan melihat gelang yang melingkar manis di lengan mungilnya bergantian.

Jaebum tak memberikan respon apa-apa. Matanya hanya sibuk menatap wajah cantik itu tanpa berkedip.

Tak kunjung menjawab, Jinyoung mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jinyoung sembari tertawa.

"Ya! Im Jaebum. Kau tak berniat mengambil gelang ini kembali? Bukankah kau bilang aku harus mengembalikan gelang ini padamu?"

Jinyoung mengangkat tangannya ke depan muka Jaebum. Memperlihatkan gelang hitam itu pada Jaebum sambil tertawa.

Jaebum hanya bisa terperangah.

Jadi... Jinyoung kembali? Kembali ke dunia?

"ini benar kau? Atau ini masih hantu?" tanya Jaebum tak yakin.

"ish aku seratus persen Park Jinyoung. Bukan hantu." Balasnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Ini seperti _de javu _bagi Jaebum. Namun bedanya, disini Jinyoung meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bukan seorang hantu.

"masa?"

Jinyoung menghela nafasnya sebal.

"apa hantu bisa melakukan ini?" Jinyoung dengan cepat mengecup sekilas bibir Jaebum dengan sedikit berjinjit karena Jaebum lebih tinggi darinya.

Membuat sang empunya bibir hanya dia mematung.

Sedangkan Jinyoung hanya tersenyum manis sambil menatap Jaebum. Beruntung ini waktu istirahat. Jadi lantai dua sepi. Tak akan ada yang melihat mereka.

Jaebum tersenyum kemudian dan segera membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan ia tak mau kehilangan namja manis itu.

"terima kasih sudah kembali" Jaebum mengecup puncak kepala Jinyoung dan kemudian beralih pada leher jenjang itu. Menghirup dalam –dalam aroma yang terpancar dari tubuh Jinyoung. Aroma yang ia rindukan.

"aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

Omake

"hyung! Cepat kerjakan tugasmu! Ini sudah siang kenapa masih malas-malasan?!"

Bentak Jinyoung pada namja yang masih setia bergelung dengan bantal dan selimutnya.

"ish bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku kau akan berubah? Cepat bangun!" ia kini menarik selimutnya dan mengguncang tubuh Jaebum

Tak kunjung bangun, Jinyoung beralih untuk duduk di atas perut Jaebum dan sedikit melompat.

"aish. Baiklah baiklah. Aku bangun sekarang."

Jinyoung tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Jaebum meresponnya. Ia kemudian menyingkir dari perut Jaebum dan menari Jaebum untuk berdiri.

"kau ini. sudah jadi kekasihku tetap saja cerewet seperti hantu saat itu."

Dengan malas Jaebum membuka matanya. Untuk sekedar membuktikan pada Jinyoung bahwa ia telah bangun.

"cepat mandi hyung" perintah Jinyoung.

"baiklah.." dengan cepat Jaebum menarik Jinyoung menuju kamar mandi.

"a –apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanyanya sedikit panik.

"siapa suruh kau melompat di atasku. Kau bukan hanya membangunkanku. Tapi juga membangunkan yang lain.."

Jinyoung bukanlah seorang anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jaebum 'membangunkan yang lain'. Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui hal –hal seperti itu.

"hyung hentikaaaaaan!"

Teriaknya saat Jaebum telah berhasil menariknya ke dalam kamar mandi bersamanya dan mengunci pintunya.

Mungkin Jinyoung hanya bisa terbaring di kasur di kemudian hari. atau malah ia akan kembali masuk rumah sakit lagi karena kelelahan..

.

.

.

.

End

a/n

**hai hai semuaaa!**

**plis ini gaje banget atulah-_- ga tau kenapa ide ini lewat gitu aja di otak wahahaha.**

**Sebelumnya yeol mau minta maaf kalo jarang banget update ff**** sibuk nih w. Yaduhh. Maafkan yaah. Mwamwa.**

**Btw yeol lagi pengen bikin fic ringan yang **_**sweet **_**giduu. Tapi yeol bingung cast nya siapa.**

**Ada yang mau kasih saran? Silahkan review / PM diriku okk!**

**LAST.**

**Mind to review?^^**


End file.
